This invention relates to a brake pad retention spring, and in particular for spot-type disc brakes for automotive vehicles.
A retention spring of the general type referred to above is shown in the Brake Handbook of ALFRED TEVES GMBH, Bartsch-Verlag, Ottobrunn, 8th new edition, page 201. This known retention spring serves to hold the brake pad against a brake member, and in particular against the brake piston, without clearance. The known spring has, however, certain disadvantages in respect to assembly and function. its large overall depth or thickness is a particular disadvantage in that a pad radial replacement operation, which permits the inboard brake pad which is provided with such a retention spring to be assembled with the caliper in its mounted position, is possible only if the thickness of the outboard brake pad is greater than the thickness or depth of the spring. Typically, such a spring is required to be up to about 25 mm in depth to properly perform its function, and even sliding calipers allow such pad replacement only in limited cases. Further, heretofore the use of such a retention spring has often required components such as brake carrier members, for example, which obstruct radial pad assembly, to be recessed or relocated inwardly to such an extent that the direction of the application of braking forces may be adversely affected developing additional bending moments.